epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Robin vs Corrin: Source Rap Battle Parody - Extended + Remastered
Hey there, guys. So a few of you might remember when I made a parody of The Infinite Source with Robin vs Corrin. Well, with the release date of Fire Emblem: Three Houses inching nearer and nearer, I started thinking about doing a "remastered" and extended version of this as an early celebration of that game. So sit back and I hope you enjoy this. "It's time for Robin and Corrin to face off once again! This time they have an extra verse to get their blows in! Who is the better Avatar? Who has the better Fire Emblem game? And, most importantly, who's the better rapper?" (This special edition won't count towards the rappers battle records, it's for bragging rights, though I don't see why anyone would brag about winning in a Source Rap Battle!) Robin vs Corrin Rap Battle | Extended + Remastered - The Unlimited S'mores IT'S TIME FOR A S’MORES RAP BATTLE!!! Today, we've got Fire Emblem's Robin! Rapper: Robin Height: idk Weight: How am I supposed to know? Occupation: Tactician Battle Record: 0 - 0 - 0 Going up against Corrin! Rapper: Corrin Height: Why is this necessary? Weight: 180 Ibs, I think? Occupation: Nohr Prince/Hoshido Prince Battle Record: 0 - 0 -0 Who's going to take the title? Ha, let's go! 'Robin:' It's the master tactician coming straight from the World of Awakening! This dragon wants to step to me? Then he's in for a beating! I've got magical powers while you just become some funky reptile! So why are you even still here? Your efforts are already futile! (Yeah!) Nobody likes you, Corrin. It seems you’re always all alone Strike a Levin Sword to your head, and take Azura and Camilla home! I'll slice you up like Lon'qu! Consider this a critical hit! (*Chuckles*) You use your Dragon Fang Shot to compensate for you di**! 'Corrin:' Call me the Dragonborn, and I'm about to roast a Robin! (Yeah!) When this prince is on the mic, there's no way I'll be stopping! Think you're all great with tactics? Ha, now that's a lie! I'll shoot you like Virion's arrows and bake you like Sumia's pies! I know you and Chrom are discussing more than just battle strategies! Why don't you ask Ryoma: 'Ryoma:' This is sure to end in a tragedy! 'Corrin:' Even Sakura can spit better rhymes, why even bother with this brute? Now I'm gonna take you down like how Lucina almost did the same to you! 'Robin:' Seems that this little prince still hasn't learned his lesson So sit down, you're about to get schooled like a tutoring session! I saved Ylisse from its doom, you couldn't bring your families together! I'm in the superior class, that's something you should remember! 'Chrom:' I'm not sure why this dragon is still persistent in this fight. 'Robin:' Good point, Chrom. So Corrin, just get out of our sight! Compare Morgan to Kana, it's clear I'm the better father This is gonna be sadder than the murder of your mother! (Gunshots) 'Corrin:' That's it, Robin! I believe you've reached the limit! When I unleash my dragon form, I'm even stronger than Frederick! You lost all of your memories, but I’ll make sure you'll never forget this! Had all the female Shepherds in my room and showed them MY tactics! Fighting me was a mortal sin, you should've been left in a bin! (Uh-huh!) You fought Gangrel and Walhart, but you'll never beat Corrin! You should lay off the pies and bear meat! You're lyrically underfed! Looks like the vessel of the fell dragon Grima took his final breath! 'Robin:' Should've left the singing to Azura, 'cause clearly you don't know how! Gonna kick this princey boi off a cliff and finally take his crown! I think it's clear as ice that you're useless, we all know it! (Yeah!) You have no one by your side, so it's best that you just quit! 'Corrin:' I must be the first one to tell you that your ego's getting big Prepare to taste my Yato when I slice you open like a fig! Don't know why Tharja loves you with that tiny dagger! You shouldn't talk big. I'm the one who deserves to swagger! NEW CHALLENGER! (Byleth from Three Houses appears and raps like Infinite Source Gohan.) 'Byleth:' Hold up, it's Byleth! And I'm about to cause some major deaths! Gonna prove that I'm the best and leave this amateurs without a breath! Look at me, I'm so fly! I'm about to school ya, that's no lie! I could kick your @ss a million times and I still won't be satisfied! (Ha!) No more attention for you two, now it's time for the Professor to shine! You all need to take a class on how to actually spit a rhyme! Tactictians or dragons, no one cares. You're both old news! You should've just stopped and ran away once you saw my crew! TIME! Oh man, that was brutal! Who won this remastered and extended edition? Who the heck is next? It's a S’mores Rap Battle! It's S’mores music-music-music! Team S’mores stand up! Poll Who won? Robin Corrin Byleth Opponents in need of hire (All for FE vs History) Lyn (Thinking of using a Native American figure as her opponent, I just don't know which one to use. Maybe Sacagawea?) Caeda Micaiah Category:Blog posts